


Miles Meyer and the Hijacking

by literallyepsilon



Series: The Miles Meyer Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :D, F/M, M/M, Original Story!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/literallyepsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Meyer lives in the country of English and doesn't think he can do anything important with his life.</p><p>Unfortunately, the beginning of his Characterization makes him scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Meyer and the Hijacking

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story I'm writing. I hope you don't mind reading it! :D

Hello. Can you see me?

No? 

Look closer.

Carefully, just turn your head, just a little-

No. I can see you, but I don't think you're seeing me.

Nonetheless. It's okay.

Well, I suppose not everyone can see people like me.

 

If you're wondering who I am, I'm Miles Meyer, and I live in the books. Literally.

I am the soul of the paper, the wiring in the storyline.

 

I'm a Scribe.

And I'm proud to say I'm a Character, too.


End file.
